Staff of Elements
The Staff of Elements is a weapon used in the fourth season of ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu''. Appearance The Staff is mostly dark blue, with a golden disc on the head bearing an Anacondrai symbol. Above that is a snake skull with an Elemental Orb in its jaws, flanked by a pair of spikes/fangs. The base of the staff is slightly curved, making it resemble the tail of a Hypnobrai General. Powers The staff has the power of Absorption because it's been used to take the user's elemental power from them, via weakening the elemental masters using one of the elements absorbed. After the staff absorbed a certain element, that same element can be used at will by anyone who holds it. If the staff contains too much power, it would corrupt an inexperienced user. History Only One Can Remain When the Cultists were doing their ritual, Karlof is seen being held by Eyezor and Zugu so he won't escape the Elemental Absorption which is being powered by Chen's Staff. At the end of the absorption, Karlof's Elemental Power is drained and is kept in the Elemental Staff. Spy for a Spy Chen used to try freezing Nya before she escapes but he failed. Spellbound Chen smokely appeared next to Skylor in front of Kai and he captured him using Bolobo's nature element. The Forgotten Element When Chen have unite all the elemental warriors except Lloyd and the elemental warriors who lost their powers, He used his staff to absorb all the elemental powers including Skylor in order to become more powerful then Lloyd so he can proceed his next plan to capture him. When Kai leaded Lloyd in the dark path, Chen showed himself before him. Lloyd tried to use all his powers and skills to defeat Chen, but Chen was too powerful since he used all the elemental powers he absorbed. Lloyd lost his fight, then Chen have absorbed his powers and possessed all the elemental powers. Then Skylor betray her father and she kicked him and the staff then Kai tooked, He used Lightning to destroy Lloyd's chain and when Clouse was making the Great Devourer's venom dropping the liquids on Lloyd, Kai used Creation power to make a shield for Lloyd and he used ice to freeze Clouse. And when Lloyd telled him to destroy the staff, Kai started to enjoy using this staff then he used some of elemental powers on attacking the Anacondrai Cultists and it started to corrupt him since his eyes were keeping changing black to red since he tries to fight his corruption. His evil ways revealed that he was jealous that Lloyd becamed the green ninja that it should have been him since he possessed all the power then Lloyd. When Cole, Jay, Zane, Nya, and Sensei Garmadon break in with the elemental warriors, the staff was thrown away as it stopped corrupting Kai. then Chen and Kai were both running for the staffs then Kai retook and destroys it and it restores the elemental powers back to the original masters. Notes *It's possible that he used the Staff on Zane so he wouldn't use his Ice Powers and escape. *In "Only One Can Remain" the staff temporarily uses Zane's Ice Power to weaken Karloff before stealing his Metal Powers. *Kai wielded it once, and it was corrupting him and he was evil for only few seconds. * The crystal orb in the staff is made of the same type of crystals that can be found in one of the caves located in Chen's Island. Gallery StaffHead.png StaffUse41.png StaffLloyd.png StaffUsed.png|Containing all the Elements StaffDestroyed.png|The Staff is destroyed SoR Lone Staff.PNG|As seen in Shadow of Ronin Category:Objects Category:Snake Staffs Category:Ninjago Category:2015 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Tournament of Elements Category:Amber Category:2015 Weapons Category:Destroyed Category:Shadow of Ronin